Delgadín
by LunyV
Summary: La historia de un niño y un juguete.


Déjenme que les cuente una historia que pasó no hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era un pequeño niño que vivía tranquilamente la vida. ''No te preocupes'' era mi lema, lo usaba desde como excusa desde para no hacer la tarea de matemáticas que detestaba tanto, hasta cuando un amigo se lastimaba la rodilla al caerse de la bicicleta y dar contra el duro asfalto. Digo era, ya que no lo es ahora. Todo es una razón por la que preocuparse, no se debe tener ni un mínimo descuido sobre cualquier minúscula cosa; especialmente cuando se trata sobre lo que parece indefenso y débil. Tenía un amigo que era así. Scott era su nombre. Creo que ahora es luchador en el cuadrilátero, podría arrancarte la cabeza de una patada. Pero eso no es de lo que vengo a hablar, sino de Tim.  
Él era mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos. Era un poco reservado y se pasaba la tarde en su cuarto coleccionando figuritas de acción o peluches extraños, siempre y cuando yo no lo metiera en problemas de los que él recibía parte de castigo aunque no fuera su culpa. A pesar de nuestras diferencias y peleas, éramos como hermanos. Siempre juntos, hasta la muerte... su muerte...  
Encontró un juguete abandonado un día que fuimos de campamento al bosque. Eramos boy scouts y a mi me gustaba hacerle bromas al jefe de la tropa desde ponerle los restos del pudín en la almohada y los zapatos, hasta tirarle agua estancada que estaba cerca del río. Claro, siempre a mi y a Timmy nos ponian a limpiar el desastre que yo hacía. Un día se me ocurrió juntar lagartijas en una caminata que hicimos a un pequeño monte y soltarlas en la carpa de él y de las niñas. Sus caras de asco y susto no tenían precio; Tim y yo nos descostillábamos de la risa, hasta que llegó sin previo aviso una mano helada y pálida se posó sobre nuestros hombros: era el sub-jefe que, como castigo a nuestra travesura, nos hizo juntar todas las lagartijas, devolverlas a su lugar y hacer un ensayo sobre ellas, detallando todos los datos que pudíeramos encontrar, con un mínimo de 35 hojas escritas a mano. Cuando estábamos de camino al monte donde había encontrado las lagartijas, Timmy tropezó con algo y tiró las lagartijas al aire, las cuales, al llegar al suelo, salieron disparadas hacia diferentes direcciones, por lo cual fué imposible volverlas a buscar. Luego de ayudarlo a levantarse y decirle que no se preoculara por las heridas de sus rodillas y codos, nos levantamos a ver con qué había tropezado: era como una rama o una raíz de arbol; era negra con la punta blanca y frágil. Tenía cuatro ramitas más pequeñas que salían de la parte superior y de la inferior, además de pequeños brotes en la parte de atrás. Timmy reaccionó al instante: lo tomó y lo guardó en su mochila, ya que había detectado un nuevo juguete para su colección. Decidió ponerle Delgadín, un nombre un poco tonto en mi opinión, aunque mucho después sería cambiado por otro.

Él lo arregló y puso 'en forma' a Delgadín hasta que quedó hecho un muñequito muy lindo: una pequeña cabecita blanca con ojos de botón negros, unos brazos y piernas largas y una simpática corbata roja con lunares verdes. Un día le pregunté por qué no le ponía boca, ya que se vería aún más lindo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Accedió ya que lo convencí con dibujos y esquemas de cómo podría mejorarlo. Delgadín era precioso, el mejor juguete que había visto en mi vida. Recuierdo que para Halloween, Tim decidió vestirse como él y salir mostrándose como una copia de su muñeco. Se veían muy lindos, solo que mi amigo se veía mejor. Recibió montones de caramelos y felicitacioes, hasta quedó en el cuarto puesto en el concurso de disfraces. Podría decirse que ese día fue genial. También podría decir que parecía un sueño hermoso que nunca terminaría.. Pero ese día también fue el comienzo. El comienzo de una pesadilla.

Yo no sabía nada de cómo ocurrió, nunca lo supe ni hubiera querído saberlo a esa corta edad. Pero tube que ser fuere: a los 11 años, Timmy murió. Ya habían indicios de que estaba mal. El no comía, se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño y, cuando lo lograba, tenía pesadillas, se pasaba el día encerado en su cuarto, ya no quería salir conmigo ni con nadie, abandonó a los scouts. Abandonó su vida. Poco a poco se que comiendo por dentro. El moría. Solo dejó sus memorias, escritas en un diario escondido bajo cinco llaves, en una caja también con varios candados, debajo de su cama.

'' Día uno:

Delgadín me habló. Parece loco, pero lo hizo. Parece que le gusta tener boca y ojos, pero también quiere una nariz para poder percibir olores. Ese juguete sin duda es el mejor que he tenido en años. Me cuenta lio que hacía en el bosque: solia jugar con un niño llamado Jhon, pero este lo abandonó sin razón alguna. Y antes de hacerlo, le quitó la boca y los ojos. Nunca tubo nariz, pobrecito. Se la coseré ahora mismo. Ojalá no le duela, lo quiero tanto...

Día cinco:

Olió desde mi cuarto cuando yo salía del autobús que me traía del colegio, parece que he hecho un buen trabajo. Me contó que me extrañó y que qería jugar a los vaqueros. No se como adivinó que es mi juego favorito. Le conté que cuando crezca quiero ser como los que salen en las películas y me prometió que algún día yo sería lo que yo quisiera. Me hace felíz tenerlo como amigo.

Día ocho:

Le conté a Dan sobre Delgadín y no me creyó. Dice que estoy loco y que debería hacer mas bromas con él. Delgadín dice que no lo escuche, que no lo necesito. Yo le dije que lo quiero demaciado para ignorarlo, que jamás lo dejaría solo porque es mi mejor amigo. Delgadín decidió no hablarme más.

Día doce:

Gracias al cielo que Delgadín cambió de parecer; me gusta mucho escuchar su voz. No es ni muy grave ni muy agúda, habla lento y susurrando, casi siseándo diría yo. Es gracioso, va con su aspecto de serpiente, porque es delgado ¿no? Bueno, hablamos de como a él le dolía que lo ofendiera y le prometí no hacerlo más.

Día quince:  
Hablo todos los días con Delgadín sobre lo que hago y lo que quiero hacer. Le dije que quería que mi maestra de bilogía se enfermara y al otro día le diagnosticaron varicela. Delgadín es mágico.

Día diez y seis:

Delgadín no puede comer, pero le gusta el olor a la carne que prepara mi mamá. Dice que la carne es su comida favoríta y que le gusta tanto que hasta la comería cruda. Le dije que estaba loco. Delgadín dejó de hablrme.

Día diez y ocho:

Desperté con marcas en mi estómago. Le pregunté a Delgadín si sabía lo que había pasado, ya que el me dijo que me vigilaba por las noches (Supongo que para que no me pase nada). Me dijo que él mismo las había hecho porque no le gustaba que yo lo ofendiera. Le pedí perdón y el me dijo que intentaría controlarse. Sus brazos pueden lastimarme.

Día diez y nueve:

Invité a Dan a mi casa porque quería ver como estaba Delgadín. Se burló de su nariz, ya que dijo que parecía un sapo flaco. Contuve la risa, ya que no quiero que Delgadín me lastime. Creo que se dió cuenta. Tengo miedo.

Día treinta:

Desperté con una marca en mi cara, Mi mamá se preocupó y me dijo que tal vez sea sonámbulo o que me halla picado la cara y me halla hecho esto yo mismo con mi manos. Pero yo se que fué Delgadín.

Día treinta y cinco:

Intento no ofender a Delgadín, ya que cada vez sus herídas son peores. Me dijo que quería un cambio de imagen: quería que su corbata sea roja, sin los lunares. Le obedecí. Ahora parece un hombre de negocios muy fromal. El rió. Creo que estamos volvendo a ser amigos de verdad.

Día treinta y ocho:

Ok, Delgadín está raro: me pregunta por todo lo que hago y si necesito que le haga algo a alguien. Le digo que no, ya que no quiero que salgan lastimados, yo se de lo que Delgadín es capaz.

Día cuerenta y cuatro:  
Es Halloween y quiero salir con Delgadín a recoger dulces. E iré vestido como él. Va s ser genial, a Delgadín le gusta la idea de salir y ver a otros niños. Cuado le dije que iríamos con Dan pareció enojarse, pero yo no l,e presté atengción.

Día cuarenta y cinco:

Son las cinco de la mañana. Cuando llegamos a casa, Delgadín comenzó a portarse extraño: se movía de manera bruzca y parecía que me quería morder. Se saltó de mi mano y se fué de mi cuarto gritando que ya iba a ver lo que hacía. Se escuchó un estruendo. No hice nada. A los poco minutos, Delgadín se asomó por la puerta, preguntando por mi. Él estaba normal. Pero su sombra... era muy distinta... Parecía mas alto de lo normal, aunque así se ven las sombras. Pero las sombras no te dibujan tentáculos saliendo de tu cuerpo. Giró hacia mi y uno de los tentáculos cruzó la habitaci´n y me tomó por el cuello, y luegro otro me ató de pies y manos. Todo esto lo hizo UNA SOMBRA. SU SOMBRA. Me agarró y me llevó hacia las escaleras Me mostró a mis padres, que estaban al final de esta, con moretones, raspones y un poco de sangre. Empecé a llorar. Delgadín me tiro por las escaleras. Me romí el brazo. Dijo que si digo algom sobre esto a alguien, me rompería los huesos uno por uno. Tengo miedo.

Día cuarenta y cuatro:

Mi brazo está enyesado. Delgadín me amenaza todas las noches sobre lo que hará conmigo. Me hizo salir de los boy scouts. No quiero comer, no puedo dormir. No me deja salir de mi cuarto, mi mamá me tiene miedo porque quiensa que yo la tiré por las escaleras, no Delgadín. Me trata de loco. Tengo planeado volver a ganarme la confianza de Delgadínm y descoserle la boca y los ojos, aunque no se si eso le quitará poder.

Día cincuenta:

Hoy es el día. Le quitaré la boca y los ojos a Delgadín.

Delgadín no hizo que su sombra me atacara, el mismo lo hizo. Se agrandó y aflacó de una manera casi instantanea, y los tentáculos salieron de su espalda. Todo se veía borroso, como cuando hay estática en la tele, pero en mi mente, mis ojos. Creo que aún no muero. Pronto lo haré. Es siniestro, macabro y cruel. Dice que me llevará al bosque y me asesinará. Luego se acostará a dormir allí para que otro niño caiga en su trampa como lo hice yo y niños antes que yo. Me cuenta como lo hará, lenta y dolorosamente. Cuando lo tiene en su poder, decide sacarle miembro por miembro a su víctima. Luego, sin anestecia y haciendo que mire, les abre y les quita lo interno. No solo mueres, sino que sufres cada segundo que lo haces. Hoy es mi último día aquí. Ojalá alguien encuentre esto y pueda detener a este monstruo. Este no es Delgadín. Tampoco es mi amigo. Es Slender. Y viene por tí.


End file.
